1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to redundant power supplies, and particularly to a dual-input redundant power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional redundant power supply system is show. The redundant power supply system includes a first alternating current (AC) source 11 and a second AC source 12. Currents from the first AC source 11 and second AC source 12 are converted to direct current (DC) via a first AC to DC converter 21 and a second AC to DC converter 22 respectively. And then the DC is supplied to electrical devices via a voltage regulating circuit 30. However, the redundant power supply system needs two AC to DC converters and a corresponding voltage regulating circuit, which occupies more spaces and increases cost.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a dual-input redundant power supply system which can save space and cost.